The trend of adopting a circuit protection function in electronic products, particularly electric appliances becomes significant, and its application generally produces heat energy or kinetic energy by electric power. A poor design or an improper use may jeopardize our life or damage our properties, and thus designs for protecting electric appliances become increasingly important.
Related protection devices of the related circuit are basically divided into different overload detection modes: over voltage protection (OVP), over current protection (OCP), short circuit protection, and overheat protection, etc. The present invention focuses on the technology and design of the control modes for the voltage protection and current protection functions.
As to voltage protection, its main function is to assure a stable power supply and a normal range of voltage and reduce over voltage or under voltage to prevent possible damages to the products or any other accident caused by over voltage. The function of current protection devices is to detect whether or not the current output value falls into a normal range. If an output current exceeds a normal rated power, then the output current will be restricted or shut down to avoid damages caused by an overloaded current. In another case, the current output will be shut down to avoid damages, if a load current exceeds the normal load caused by a bad component.